Enfants de la Guerre
by Calingus
Summary: Où en sommes-nous quatre ans après la fin de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort ? Sommes-nous réellement en paix ? Bon retour dans le monde de la magie. (fiction multi-points-de-vue)
1. Vision

**Titre** : Enfants de la Guerre  
**Auteur** : Calingus  
**Beta-reader** : Angharrad  
**Genre** : aventure/drame/action  
**Personnages** : Harry, Voldemort, Ron, Hermione, Draco, et plein de petits nouveaux  
**Spoilers** : tomes 1 à 5  
**Résum** : où en sommes-nous quatre ans après la fin de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort ? Sommes-nous réellement en paix ? Bon retour dans le monde de la magie.  
**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et ses éditeurs. Seules les nouveautés m'appartiennent.  
La pub est la bienvenue, mais la copie/publication sur d'autres sites est interdite sans l'accord de l'auteur.

**Chapitre 1** : Vision  
**Publié le** : 08/07/2004  
**Rating** : PG  
**Résum** : Cindy veut se venger de Mike qu'elle a surpris dans les bras de Samantha. Mais Mike est secrètement jaloux de Brandon qui roucoule avec Natacha... Non en fait, il n'y a rien à résumer ; un peu de surprise plutôt !

* * *

Chapitre 1  
**Vision**

Assis dans les tribunes, il n'était pas tranquille. Pourtant il avait fait le plus dur, il avait réussi à se faufiler parmi la foule de la coupe du monde de Quidditch sans être reconnu. Et pendant le match, personne ne se soucierait de lui. Après tout il s'agissait de la demi-finale Bulgarie contre Angleterre, et les Anglais n'avaient pas été en demi finale depuis un siècle au moins. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'intéresser au match ; il était trop soucieux. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, pensa-t-il. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?

Le Quidditch était la seule chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier depuis qu'il s'était enfui du monde sorcier. La sensation de voler, la vitesse, le vent dans ses cheveux. C'est cela qui l'avait poussé à venir ici après quatre ans d'exil.

Mais il savait que parmi la foule du stade, remplie de supporters anglais, il risquait de tomber sur des gens qu'il avait connus. Il fallait simplement espérer qu'ils ne le reconnaîtraient pas. Après tout, il avait changé d'apparence et s'était arrangé pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

En arrivant il avait croisé Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan accompagnés respectivement de Parvati et Padma Patil. Heureusement tous les quatre étaient trop absorbés dans leur conversation pour le remarquer. De même pour Mondungus Fletcher qui discutait avec un type à l'air louche, et Marcus Flint qui rêvassait.

Un coup de sifflet annonçait la fin du match et il n'avait rien suivi. L'air déçu des supporters anglais lui indiqua que la Bulgarie avait gagné. Il quitta sa place et descendit les escaliers.

---

Ginny en quittant sa tribune avec sa famille discutait allègrement avec ses frères Fred et George.

"La Bulgarie est beaucoup moins forte depuis qu'ils n'ont plus Krum dans l'équipe" dit Fred.

"Oui, il est beaucoup moins bon entraîneur qu'attrapeur" ajouta George.

"Si cet idiot de Watson n'avait pas fait cette faute stupide nous aurions pu gagner !" dit Ginny. "Oh regardez, c'est Luna là-bas ! Je vais aller lui dire bonjour ; je vous rejoindrai."

Luna Lovegood marchait rêveusement un peu plus loin en direction de la sortie accompagnée de son père. Ginny courut la saluer, et discuta quelques minutes avec son amie.

En se faufilant parmi la foule pour rejoindre sa famille, elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Il était mince, et avait les cheveux blonds platine dressés en pics sur la tête. De toute sa vie de sorcière, Ginny n'avait jamais vu une telle coiffure. Il était enveloppé dans une cape noire en plein été et avait l'air sombre et soucieux.

Encore un qui essaye de se faire remarquer, pensa Ginny. Son regard croisa alors ses grands yeux verts qui s'ouvrirent, en même temps que sa bouche, de surprise et de panique. Sans le savoir, Ginny affichait le même regard.

"Harry !" dit-elle la voix tremblante. "Est-ce que c'est toi ?"

Et sans un mot le jeune homme transplana. 

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre très court, qui est plus un prologue qu'un vrai chapitre d'ailleurs. 

Dans le suivant, un petit tour chez les moldus, et déjà deux nouveaux personnages.

Vos commentaires sont naturellement les bienvenus !


	2. Josh

**Titre** : Enfants de la Guerre   
**Auteur** : Calingus  
**Beta-reader** : Angharrad   
**Genre** : aventure/drame/action   
**Personnages** : Harry, Voldemort, Ron, Hermione, Draco, et plein de petits nouveaux   
**Spoilers** : tomes 1 à 5   
**Résum** : où en sommes-nous quatre ans après la fin de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort ? Sommes-nous réellement en paix ? Bon retour dans le monde de la magie.   
**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et ses éditeurs. Seules les nouveautés m'appartiennent.  
La pub est la bienvenue, mais la copie/publication sur d'autres sites est interdite sans l'accord de l'auteur.  
  
**Chapitre 2** : Josh   
**Publié le** : 08/07/2004   
**Rating** : PG   
**Résum** : un petit tour chez les moldus, et déjà deux nouveaux personnages (voire plus).

* * *

Chapitre 2  
**Josh**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la coupe du monde de Quidditch et Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à effacer l'expression du visage de Ginny de son esprit. Ce mélange de surprise, d'horreur, de joie et de pitié était indéchiffrable pour lui. Etait-elle contente de le voir ? Avait-elle peur de lui ? Le haïssait-elle ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se confortait en se disant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en fuyant une nouvelle fois. Il avait transplané à l'extérieur du stade, pas trop loin car il n'avait plus l'habitude. Puis il avait rejoint à pied sa voiture garée dans le village moldu le plus proche, et il était rentré chez lui à Londres.

Son travail au bar "The Mayhew" en pâtissait. Il était rêveur et n'entendait parfois pas les clients qui l'appelaient de l'autre coté du comptoir.

"Hey, j'ai dit un Gin !" répétait un client.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. "Ginny ? Elle est ici ?"

"Non, je voudrais un Gin ! Vous savez, le truc à boire ; vous êtes barman, non ?" s'impatientait le client.

"Oui, désol" répondit Harry en lui servant un verre.

Greg était arrivé entre-temps. "Je peux te parler Harry ?"

Harry le suivit dans la réserve au fond du bar. Greg referma la porte derrière eux et se retourna vers le jeune homme qui le regardait avec appréhension.

"Harry, en tant que patron je suis généralement très satisfait de ton travail. Mais ces temps-ci tu es ailleurs, et les clients s'en foutent que tu sois ailleurs. Ce qu'ils veulent c'est un mec sympa qui leur sert à boire en écoutant leurs petits problèmes ou leurs bonnes blagues."

"Je sais Greg, je suis désolé. Je vais me reprendre." Répondit Harry avec un air coupable.

"Bon tant mieux."

Greg était un grand brun d'une trentaine d'années avec un peu de ventre et un visage joufflu. Il avait une constitution physique qui lui permettait sans problème de virer un client dérangeant de son bar. Paradoxalement, il avait aussi un regard qui inspirait confiance, même à Harry qui l'accordait à peu de gens. Greg le regarda dans les yeux. Après un long silence il reprit la parole.

"Ecoute Harry, nous sommes amis et je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ton passé, tes origines et tout ça. Mais je vois bien que depuis deux semaines tu ne vas pas bien. Tu as le même regard de douleur que quand tu es arrivé ici pour la première fois. Tu peux m'en parler si tu as des problèmes. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Rien..." répondit aussitôt Harry. Puis, hésitant, il ajouta : "c'est juste que j'ai revu une ancienne amie d'enfance. Ca m'a fait un choc."

"Tu ne devais vraiment pas avoir envie de la recroiser pour que ça te mette dans un état pareil," dit Greg avec un sourire.

"Le pire c'est que je n'en sais rien moi-même. Je suis heureux avec ma nouvelle vie ici. Et la revoir m'a ramené dans le passé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Mais j'aimais beaucoup Ginny." Harry n'en dirait pas plus, Greg le savait. Après quelques secondes de silence il éclata de rire, à la grande surprise de Harry.

"Je me souviens quand tu as déboulé dans mon bar il y a quatre ans. Tu avais les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements sales. Tu t'es assis au comptoir et tu t'es saoulé comme un vieux poivrot."

Harry éclata de rire. "Oui, et tu m'as ouvert les bras. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez."

---

Ce soir-là Harry était rentré dans ce bar de la banlieue londonienne au hasard, avec un seul objectif : oublier. Il s'était assis au comptoir et avait demandé un whisky, sans trop savoir quoi prendre d'autre. Le barman avait l'air sympathique. Au bout de deux ou trois verres il lui demanda "tout va bien mon garçon ? Tu as l'air soucieux."

"Non ça ne va pas vraiment. Mais je préfère ne pas en parler" répondit Harry qui avait déjà la tête qui commençait à tourner.

"Tu as quel âge dis-moi ?"

"Bientôt 18 ans."

"Je ne devrais même pas te servir d'alcool tu sais" dit-il. Puis il sourit et ajouta "ça va, t'inquiètes pas, tu m'as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Je m'appelle Greg Milano, je suis le patron."

"Harry... Evans" répondit Harry hésitant.

"Je te présente Jeff, Patrick et Steve" dit Greg en désignant trois hommes de vingt-cinq ou trente ans qui semblaient suivre la conversation. "Ce sont des clients réguliers et bon amis."

"Salut Harry !" dirent les trois en chœur.

La conversation s'engagea sur tout et n'importe quoi avec Greg et ses trois amis qu'Harry trouvait déjà très sympathiques. A la fin de la soirée, Harry qui n'avait pas trop l'habitude de l'alcool avait largement dépassé sa limite et s'était endormi sur le comptoir.

"Rentrez chez vous les gars," dit Greg, "je vais fermer le bar et j'hébergerai Harry pour la nuit."

"Un garçon sympa mais mystérieux" dit Steve. "Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé."

Les trois compères quittèrent le bar. Greg ferma derrière eux et après avoir tout éteint, il porta Harry dans les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement au dessus du bar.

"Non pas lui !... Il était comme un père !..." murmurait Harry pendant son sommeil. "Je ne veux plus être un sorcier..."

Greg le regarda avec un air interrogateur et le coucha sur le lit de sa chambre d'amis.

"Il délire complètement ce pauvre garçon" dit-il en fermant la porte. "On y est peut-être allé un peu fort sur les doses... Ca ira mieux demain."

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec un mal de crâne à la limite du supportable. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, et sortit de la petite chambre avec appréhension. Il trouva Greg dans le salon.

"Ah, Harry tu es réveillé !" s'exclama-t-il. "Viens, tu vas manger quelque chose."

Assis dans la cuisine, Greg lui demanda : "Tu as quelque part où aller ?"

Harry réfléchit quelques temps puis répondit : "Non, pas vraiment."

"Ecoute, je ne sais pas vraiment d'où tu sors, mais j'ai envie de t'aider. Ca te plairait de travailler ici comme barman ? Avec Tom on a trop de boulot à deux."

"Mais je n'y connais rien" répondit Harry.

"Tu apprendras vite, c'est pas si compliqué. Et puis tu pourras habiter ici quelques jours le temps de te trouver un appartement. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

"C'est d'accord !" dit Harry après réflexion. "Merci pour tout ! Merci infiniment !"

Et c'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle vie débuta pour celui qui avait survécu.

---

Dans la réserve, Greg avait repris son sérieux. "Bon Harry rentre chez toi, repose toi, réfléchis, je sais pas mais soigne-toi un peu, tu reviendras demain."

"Mais il est sept heures, ça fait seulement une heure que j'ai commencé mon service" objecta Harry.

"Aucun problème, on se débrouillera très bien Tom et moi pour ce soir" assura Greg.

"Bon, alors à demain" dit Harry en quittant la réserve. Il salua les clients habituels qui parurent surpris et sortit du bar.

---

En arrivant en bas de son immeuble, Harry était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Un bruit de crissement de pneus le sortit de sa réflexion. Encore un chauffard se dit-il. Nouveau crissement de pneus et la voiture en question déboula dans la rue.

Harry s'aperçut avec un sursaut d'horreur que la voiture fonçait droit sur un garçon qui traversait la rue à quelques mètres de lui, apparemment sans le voir. L'enfant s'était arrêté stupéfait de même que le cœur de Harry.

Sans même réfléchir, Harry tendit la main et cria "ACCIO !"

C'était terriblement risqué pour deux raisons. Premièrement, Harry n'avait pas utilisé de magie (mis à part pour transplaner maladroitement deux semaines plus tôt) depuis maintenant quatre ans, et la magie sans baguette demandait beaucoup de puissance et de précision, sans quoi on pouvait causer des dégâts. Deuxièmement, le ministère détecterait l'utilisation de magie devant des moldus et serait à ses trousses.

Mais Harry avait d'autres choses à penser. L'enfant fut touché par le sort et fut tiré vers Harry, hors de portée de la voiture qui fila droit devant elle. Mais le garçon ne suivait pas une trajectoire très droite, et sa course s'arrêta dans un lampadaire. Harry se précipita vers lui. Heureusement ils étaient seuls dans la rue.

"Ca va ? Tu es blessé ?" dit Harry inquiet.

Le garçon le dévisagea. "Vous êtes un sorcier ?" dit-il avant de s'évanouir.

Pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes, Harry crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Comment cet enfant moldu connaissait-il l'existence des sorciers ? Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son appartement.

---

Installé dans un fauteuil du salon de son deux-pièces, Harry attendait que le garçon dans le fauteuil d'en face se réveille. Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda Harry.

"Comment te sens-tu ? Rien de cassé ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non je ne crois pas. J'ai juste mal à la tête."

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"Josh Evans, j'ai 11 ans" répondit le garçon. "Et vous ?"

Harry eut un nouveau choc. Evans. Ce garçon portait le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, ce même nom qu'Harry avait choisi pour falsifier son identité depuis quatre ans. Il remarqua alors ses grands yeux vert émeraude. Etait-ce possible ?

"Harry... Harry Black" mentit-il. "Où habites-tu ? Où sont tes parents ?"

"Mes parents sont morts depuis trois ans. Mon frère et moi on vit à l'orphelinat St John tout près d'ici" répondit Josh avec un air triste.

"Je suis désolé..."

"Vous savez mon frère Mark est un sorcier comme vous. Il a dix-sept ans et va rentrer en dernière année à Poudlard. Et moi j'ai reçu ma lettre d'entrée à Poudlard hier ; je n'arrivais pas à y croire : je suis un sorcier aussi ! Mon frère dit que c'est rare deux enfants sorciers dans une famille moldue. Mais avant de mourir il y a cinq ans, notre grand-père lui a dit qu'il y avait déjà eu une sorcière chez les Evans."

Le garçon avait parlé d'un trait et l'esprit d'Harry partait dans tous les sens. Il avait vaguement connu un Mark Evans à Little Whinging ; il se faisait régulièrement battre par Dudley et sa bande. Mais celui-ci aurait dû être à Poudlard alors qu'Harry était en sixième et septième année. Pourtant il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Etait-ce la même personne ?

"Tu n'as pas d'autre famille ?" demanda Harry.

"Non, mais je me plais bien à l'orphelinat. J'ai des amis et je peux faire le mur de temps en temps pour aller me balader comme ce soir" dit-il avec l'air coupable. "Je revenais à St John quand vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Merci."

Harry lui sourit. "Tu peux me tutoyer, je préfère. Et d'où venais-tu comme ça ?"

"Je cherchais le Chemin de Traverse" répondit Josh. "Mon frère m'en a parlé ; je voulais acheter mes fournitures. Tu sais je n'avais jamais vu de magie avant ce soir."

Sur ces paroles, une détonation se fit entendre et la porte de l'appartement explosa avec un flash de lumière. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenaient deux silhouettes l'une derrière l'autre. Elles avancèrent professionnellement baguettes en main pointées droit sur Harry.

"Envoyés du Ministère de la Magie d'Angleterre ! Baguettes à terre, personne ne bouge !" Cria le premier.

"Je n'ai pas de baguette, vous voyez bien" dit Harry. "De même que le garçon à côté de moi."

"Potter ?" dit l'Auror en retirant sa capuche. "C'est toi ?"

"Malfoy ! Tu es bien la dernière personne que je comptais recevoir chez moi pour m'arrêter" répondit Harry avec dégoût.

Un long silence suivit.

"Tu es Harry Potter ?" dit Josh avec surprise. "Tu es le sorcier le plus célèbre de l'époque ; mon frère m'a parlé de toi. Pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu t'appelais Black ?"

"C'est une question à laquelle nous aimerions tous une réponse" dit le second Auror en enlevant sa capuche.

"Ron ? Tu fais équipe avec Malfoy ?" dit Harry en faisant un bond dans son fauteuil.

"C'est nous qui posons les questions ici" dit Draco avec autorité. Il sortit un parchemin qu'il lut. "Les faits sont les suivants : les détecteurs de magie du Ministère nous ont informé qu'à 19h13 ce soir, un sorcier puissant a attaqué un enfant moldu en bas de cet immeuble sans utiliser de baguette." Il leva les yeux. "La magie que tu dégages nous a permis de te localiser sans problème. Tu es le seul sorcier à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, Potter ?"

C'est Josh qui répondit à sa place : "Il ne m'a pas attaqué ! Une voiture fonçait sur moi, Harry m'a sauvé la vie !"

"Il dit la vérit" ajouta Harry. "Ron, tu me crois n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ce que je croyais depuis quatre ans comme tout le monde de la sorcellerie, c'est que tu étais mort dans le combat contre Voldemort. Maintenant je ne sais plus quoi croire" dit Ron en baissant les yeux. "Qui est l'enfant ?" ajouta-t-il.

"Josh Evans, 11 ans, il vit avec son frère Mark de 16 ans à l'orphelinat St John. Ils sont tous les deux sorciers de parents moldus" résuma Harry.

"Très bien," dit Draco, "Ron, tu vas ramener le jeune Evans chez lui, et Harry, tu vas me suivre sans histoire au ministère. Tu comprendras que nous avons quelques questions à élucider, pas seulement sur cette affaire."

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix" avoua Harry. "Au revoir Josh. Si je peux, je serais ravi de te montrer le Chemin de Traverse."

Et sans attendre, Draco, qui avait lié magiquement son poignet à celui d'Harry, transplana avec son prisonnier. Ron resta debout quelques instants, l'air absent.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Harry" dit-il pour lui-même, les yeux remplis de tristesse. "Vingt-deux ans, c'est bien ça ?"

"Pourquoi l'emmener ? Il ne m'a rien fait ; il m'a sauv" dit Josh alors que Ron entreprenait de réparer la porte d'un coup de baguette.

"Viens avec moi, je t'expliquerai en chemin ; du moins... ce que je sais," répondit le jeune Auror en transfigurant sa cape en veste moldue.

Ron scella la porte magiquement et les deux sorciers quittèrent l'immeuble. L'équipe de Réparation des Dommages dus aux Incidents Moldus-Sorciers se chargerait des éventuels témoins.

* * *

Fin du second chapitre.  
  
**Références** :   
- The Mayhew est le nom du bar dans la série anglaise "Two Pints of Lager ans a Packet of Crisps" (diffusée en France sur la chaîne Comédie sous le titre "Deux Blondes et des Chips").   
- Steve, Jeff et Patrick sont les personnages de la série anglaise "Coupling" (diffusée en France sur la chaîne Comédie sous le titre "Six Sexy").  
  
Dans le chapitre suivant, Harry devra fournir quelques explications.  
  
Vos commentaires sont naturellement les bienvenus !


	3. Audience et Histoire

**Titre** : Enfants de la Guerre  
**Auteur** : Calingus   
**Beta-reader** : Angharrad   
**Genre** : aventure/drame/action   
**Personnages** : Harry, Voldemort, Ron, Hermione, Draco, et plein de petits nouveaux   
**Spoilers** : tomes 1 à 5   
**Résum** : où en sommes-nous quatre ans après la fin de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort ? Sommes-nous réellement en paix ? Bon retour dans le monde de la magie.   
**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et ses éditeurs. Seules les nouveautés m'appartiennent.

**Chapitre 3** : Audience et Histoire   
**Publié le** : 15/07/2004   
**Rating** : PG   
**Résum** : Harry va maintenant devoir fournir quelques explications sur son absence ; retour sur cette terrible nuit du 21 juin, quatre ans auparavant.

* * *

Chapitre 3  
**Audience et Histoire**

"Vous croyez que c'est bien lui ?"

"Difficile à dire... C'est ce qu'affirment les jeunes Malfoy et Weasley."

"Kingsley, si c'est effectivement lui, vous savez ce que cela veut dire."

"Je le sais, Arthur. Et j'ai peur de ce que nous pourrions découvrir."

Kingsley Shacklebolt et Arthur Weasley observaient le détenu derrière les murs ensorcelés de la cellule. Ceux-ci permettaient de voir l'intérieur depuis l'extérieur, sans autoriser l'inverse. Le jeune homme était assis sur la chaise en bois, les coudes posés sur la table devant lui, le menton sur les mains. Il n'avait pas l'air angoissé mais plutôt soucieux, quelque chose le tracassait.

"Fascinant cette coiffure !" dit Arthur admiratif.

"Original tout du moins" répondit Kingsley. "Les moldus se coiffent-il toujours comme ça ?"

Arthur se gratta le menton. "Mes observations ne m'ont pas emmenées jusqu'aux habitudes capillaires. Mais je compte bien lui poser la question si j'en ai l'occasion."

Après une pause, Kingsley reprit la parole. "Et de votre côté, qu'est ce que cela a donné ?"

"Rien à signaler" commença Athur. "Mes hommes ont retrouvé le chauffard. Il s'avère que celui-ci n'avait même pas remarqué l'enfant. Aucun besoin de modification de mémoire, donc. De même que dans l'immeuble : une majorité de personnes âgées qui n'ont rien entendu de l'intervention des Aurors."

"Très bien." Nota Kingsley. Puis, se tournant vers Percy Weasley qui était arrivé entre-temps : "Oui ?"

"Tout est prêt, monsieur" informa-t-il.

"Très bien, allons-y."

Les trois hommes confièrent leurs baguettes à un garde qui resterait à l'extérieur, et d'un pas décidé, ils entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire précédé d'un Auror armé.

---

Harry n'aimait pas cette pièce. Trop froide avec ces murs nus en pierre, trop vide avec seulement une table et une chaise comme mobilier. Mais il ne fallait pas en attendre plus d'une salle d'interrogatoire du ministère.

En temps normal il aurait été anxieux de ce qui l'attendait. Il savait depuis sa cinquième année à Poudlard que le Ministère de la Magie ne plaisantait pas avec le protocole. Mais il avait la tête ailleurs. Il repensait sans cesse à ce que lui avait dit Josh : _notre grand-père lui a dit qu'il y avait déjà eu une sorcière chez les Evans_. Est-ce qu'il pouvait s'agir de sa mère ? Mais alors Josh et Mark Evans seraient de sa famille. Dumbledore ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre famille que les Dursley ? Non, il lui avait simplement dit que Petunia était du sang le plus proche de sa mère, le seul qui puisse le protéger...

Sur ces pensées, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur un Auror qui se posta à côté de celle-ci, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Trois hommes entrèrent. Harry n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître malgré les années.

"Bonjour Arthur. Bonjour Percy. Bonjour monsieur le ministre," dit Harry poliment face à l'air sévère et officiel qu'ils arboraient. "Vous êtes bien toujours ministre, Kingsley ?"

"Toujours depuis que ce cher vieux Fudge a décidé de se faire sauter la cervelle" répondit l'homme sans émotion. "Vous étiez encore parmi nous à l'époque je crois."

"Ma sixième année à Poudlard... Comment l'oublier ?" rétorqua Harry songeur. Devant son incapacité à agir face au retour de Voldemort, le ministre Cornélius Fudge avait choisi de se suicider. Il avait été remplacé par Kingsley Shacklebolt. Un Auror confirmé comme ministre, en temps de guerre, semblait judicieux, et la suite leur avait donné raison.

"Bien," reprit Kingsley, "vous comprendrez que nous devons nous assurer de votre identité. Après tout, vous avez visiblement tout fait pour faire croire à votre mort."

"Je comprends," répondit sérieusement Harry. "Que dois-je faire ?"

Percy prit la parole : "Albus Dumbledore a laissé une lettre magiquement scellée que seul Harry Potter peut ouvrir."

Le détenu avait sursauté en entendant le nom de son ancien directeur. Percy lui tendit une grande enveloppe en parchemin doré que Harry prit avec précaution dans ses mains. Devant était écrit à l'encre noir 'Harry James Potter'. Au dos, au dessus du sceau à la cire de Poudlard, était inscrit en lettres rouge sang 'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'.

Comme s'il lisait les pensées de Harry, Kingsley dit "elle est signée de son sang ; elle a été authentifiée. Ouvrez-la."

Harry s'exécuta. Il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur du rabat de l'enveloppe et rompit le sceau sans aucune difficulté. Alors Arthur Weasley se jeta dans les bras de celui qui avait survécu, et pour la première fois, il prit la parole entre deux sanglots.

"Harry, c'est bien toi ! Je suis si content, si tu savais !"

"Arthur, s'il vous plait," interrompit Kingsley qui semblait s'être détendu quelque peu. M. Weasley s'écarta de Harry les yeux rouges. "Que contient-elle ?" demanda le ministre désignant l'enveloppe.

Harry sortit de la première enveloppe deux nouvelles enveloppes. "Celle-ci," dit-il, "m'est adressée personnellement : 'a l'attention de M. Potter et personne d'autre'. Sur l'autre est écrit 'à lire pendant l'audience'. De quel audience peut-il bien s'agir ?"

Kingsley éclata de rire. "Ce vieux fou avait vraiment tout prévu. Il s'agit de votre audience M. Potter. Elle aurait dû avoir lieu il y a quatre ans, mais elle aura lieu demain."

---

Le lendemain matin, Harry était agité dans sa cellule. Il n'avait bien sûr pas dormi de la nuit. Il s'était tourné et retourné inlassablement dans le lit de camp de la petite pièce. Il allait comparaître dans quelques minutes devant la cour du Magenmagot. Qu'il soit accusé ou non, l'audience serait un moment difficile. Il devait des explications. Il marchait en rond, essayant vainement d'arranger ses cheveux en passant devant la glace et soupirant à la vue de ses vêtements. Comment pouvait-il être crédible avec cette coiffure jamais vue dans le monde de la magie et ce polo moldu marqué "The Mayhew" ?

The Mayhew... Il n'avait pas pu mettre Greg au courant de son absence. Ce soir son ami s'inquièterait s'il n'allait pas travailler.

Sur cette pensée la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et un garde fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Ce dernier s'exécuta et suivit l'homme dans les couloirs qui lui semblaient familiers depuis sa cinquième année. Le garde s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle d'audience numéro un, frappa, et fit signe à Harry d'entrer.

---

En entrant sous ce silence pesant, tous regards tournés vers lui, Harry pouvait sentir que les conversations agitées s'étaient tues au moment ou le garde avait frappé à la porte. Sachant ce qu'il avait à faire, il s'avança dans l'amphithéâtre et s'installa dans le grand fauteuil faisant face au conseil.

Jamais cette pièce n'avait due être aussi pleine. Tous les bancs étaient occupés par des sorciers et sorcières vêtus d'une longue robe couleur prune arborant un 'W' sur la poitrine. Harry reconnut quelques personnes parmi lesquelles Minerva McGonagall, Amelia Bones, Percy Weasley et bien sûr Kingsley Shacklebolt. D'autres lui étaient familières car elles étaient présentes à la première audition de Harry, mais lorsqu'il chercha du regard un signe de soutien dans la salle, il n'en trouva aucun.

"Pouvons-nous commencer M. Weasley ?" demanda Kingsley.

"Absolument monsieur le ministre" répondit Percy se levant et se rasseyant aussitôt.

"Audience du 1er août," cita Kingsley. "dont l'objet est l'exposition au Magenmagot par Harry James Potter, dont le lieu de résidence restera confidentiel, des faits de la nuit du 21 juin, il y a de cela quatre ans, marqués par sa propre disparition, la disparition de Lord Voldemort, et le décès d'Albus Dumbledore."

A ces mots, Harry sentit comme un poignard s'enfoncer dans son estomac. Il savait exactement pourquoi il était là, mais l'entendre cité officiellement était pire que l'anticipation. Cette audience était en train de rouvrir la blessure de la nuit la plus terrible de sa vie d'adolescent.

"Interrogateurs : Kingsley Lee Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie, Amelia Susan Bones, Chef du Département de Transgression des Lois Magiques. Scripte : Percy Ignatius Weasley. Témoin additionnel : Minerva Felicity McGonagall."

Harry regarda son ancienne directrice de maison. Ainsi elle allait témoigner ? Qu'avait-elle à dire sur le déroulement de la soirée ?

"M. Potter," continua le ministre. "Voulez-vous s'il vous plait nous exposer les événements de la nuit de votre point de vue ? Nous vous écoutons."

Et Harry commença pour la première fois le récit des faits qui l'avaient poussé à fuir du monde auquel il avait toujours appartenu.

---

La bataille faisait rage depuis le début de la soirée sur les terres de Poudlard. Les détraqueurs, les géants, des serpents et des dragons soutenaient les mangemorts qui avaient donné l'assaut sur l'école. C'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui commandait les armées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les effectifs des mangemorts avaient grossi et ne semblaient en rien affectés par les arrestations massives des deux dernières années. Volontaires ou résignés, parfois contraints, beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières s'étaient mis au service du Mage Noir.

Face à eux, défendant Poudlard, l'Ordre du Phénix au complet, les Aurors du ministère, les professeurs et leurs élèves de sixième et septième année. Bien entendu l'Armée de Dumbledore était au cœur de l'action. Les centaures avaient accepté de donner leur aide, ainsi que quelques géants et les araignées de la forêt. Hagrid y était pour beaucoup dans ces alliances et avait donc pris la tête de ce bataillon de créatures magiques. Charlie Weasley commandait quant à lui une formation de quatre dragons qu'il chevauchait avec trois de ses collègues roumains, faisant face à la dizaine de dragons de l'armée ennemie.

Au centre de la bataille, Albus Dumbledore rayonnait de puissance. Il repoussait inlassablement toutes les attaques. Pas un sort n'était parvenu à l'atteindre, et il avait neutralisé plus d'une vingtaine de mangemorts à lui tout seul. Du coin de l'œil cependant, il surveillait attentivement Harry Potter, à qui il avait demandé de rester le plus possible en arrière. Sa destiné ne lui permettait en aucun cas de périr au combat, et il n'aurait pas été en sécurité ailleurs que parmi les siens.

Dumbledore vit Harry froncer les sourcils et fermer les yeux un instant. Puis il s'éclipsa discrètement en direction du château, après avoir jeté un regard autour de lui pour ne pas être suivi.

"Nous y voilà," murmura Dumbledore pour lui-même. "Que Merlin nous protège tous."

Et jetant un dernier mangemort à terre, le directeur s'effaça à son tour de la bataille dans un flash argenté.

---

En retrait de la mêlée, Harry s'ennuyait presque. Il aurait tellement voulu être au cœur de l'action, côte à côte avec ses amis, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi il était destiné, et il le savait bien. Il avait parfaitement compris les raisons de Dumbledore pour lui demander de rester à l'écart.

Une douleur violente dans sa cicatrice résonna comme le signal que Harry attendait depuis deux ans. Voldemort venait d'arriver. 'Où êtes-vous Tom Jédusor ?' pensa Harry. Fermant les yeux, il reçut une vision : les serres, de l'autre côté du château. Comme s'il avait entendu sa demande, le Mage Noir répondait à l'adolescent.

'Très bien', pensa Harry, 'je suis prêt.'

Et après s'être assuré que personne ne remarquerait son départ, il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le château.

---

Voyant son jeune ennemi tourner au coin du bâtiment et s'approcher des serres, Voldemort sortit de l'ombre qui le cachait.

"Bonsoir, Harry Potter," dit-il dans un sifflement.

"C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir chaque année," rétorqua Harry sur un ton de défi.

"Je t'ai marqué comme mon égal, je t'affronterai donc comme mon égal," continua le Mage Noir. "Mais il y a ici beaucoup trop de monde, tu ne trouves pas ? Que dirais-tu de terminer là où tout a commencé ?"

"Je vous écoute," répondit Harry méfiant.

"Je te propose un voyage en portoloin," dit Voldemort en sortant de sa cape un petit bouclier d'argent, "à Godric's Hollow."

Pendant un instant, Harry laissa transparaître sur son visage ses émotions. De la surprise bien sûr, et de l'appréhension. Il n'avait jamais vu le village de ses parents depuis qu'il avait un an. Depuis qu'ils étaient morts. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser par son adversaire. Il remit son masque impassible sur son visage, et pour toute réponse, il s'avança, et posa la main sur le bouclier que tenait Voldemort devant lui.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent avec le même regard de haine, vert contre rouge. Alors le décor se mit à tourner derrière eux et le sol s'effaça.

---

Dissimulé à l'entrée de la forêt interdite, Dumbledore n'avait rien perdu de la discussion. Les deux hommes partis, il se dirigea à l'intérieur du château vers son bureau.

Il écrivit une note à l'attention de McGonagall qu'il déposa sur son bureau, à côté de l'enveloppe dorée qui s'y trouvait déjà.

"Godric's Hollow, j'aurais dû m'en douter," dit le vieil homme en sortant une bouilloire d'un placard. "Portus" ajouta-t-il la baguette pointée sur l'objet.

Sans un mot de plus, Albus Dumbledore disparut de son bureau.

---

Projeté à terre par l'arrivée, Harry sentait une brique lui creuser le dos. Voldemort, lui, s'était déjà relevé. Il semblait admirer le décor autour de lui. Un tas de gravas, des briques, du plâtre, du bois...

"Amusant," dit l'homme, "de penser que personne n'a eu le courage de revenir ici depuis cette triste nuit d'Halloween. Sauf bien sûr ton cher ami Sirius. Ca devait être très émouvant de le voir fouiner dans les gravas à ta recherche avec sa truffe."

Harry s'était levé entre-temps et observait la demeure de sa famille. Il ne restait rien qui tenait debout dans le cottage des Potter. Un tas de ruines au milieu d'un jardin d'herbe folle. Au-delà, la rue semblait tranquille et propre, des petites maisons anglaises presque identiques la bordant, quelques unes avaient de la lumière aux fenêtres.

"Bien entendu ces idiots de moldus ne voient pas cette adresse," indiqua Voldemort semblant lire une fois de plus dans l'esprit de Harry. "Ils n'entendent rien non plus de ce qui s'y passe. Nous ne seront pas dérangés rassure toi."

"Je te trouve bien silencieux," s'inquiéta le Mage Noir. "Où est donc passé ton côté désopilant et ton ironie cinglante ?"

"Vous parlez trop, Tom," répliqua Harry. "On dirait un vieux cracmol gâteux."

"Ah Harry, je te préfère ainsi ! Tu as le même humour que ton père. Lui aussi faisait de l'esprit lorsqu'il se savait perdu d'avance."

"Fermez-la ! Et finissons-en !"

Harry leva sa baguette, imité par Voldemort. Les deux adversaires se saluèrent avant d'entamer le duel à mort prédit depuis dix-huit ans.

---

Depuis la rue, Albus Dumbledore observait le combat sous une cape d'invisibilité. Les deux hommes enchaînaient les sorts sans relâche, transplanant sans cesse pour éviter les attaques. Harry avait atteint un niveau de puissance et d'agilité exceptionnels, fruits de l'enseignement du vieux directeur. Face à lui, Voldemort avait retrouvé toute sa force du passé.

Le combat durait depuis plusieurs heures déjà lorsque, pris par surprise, Harry fut touché par un 'Expelliarmus'. Sa baguette vola de sa main et atterrit à terre dans un bruit de bois contre pierre. Voyant son adversaire sans défense face à lui, le Mage noir éclata de rire.

"Quelle triste fin, mon cher Harry. Mais en même temps, les traditions perdurent : tu vas mourir au même endroit que ton père. Pousserais-tu la célébration jusqu'à te mettre à genoux ? C'est ainsi qu'il est mort, tu sais."

En parlant, Voldemort avait légèrement abaissé sa baguette. Harry profita de cette inattention et de la vague de haine qui l'envahissait. Il pointa deux doigts de sa main en direction de l'homme et laissa son désir de vengeance hurler "CRUCIO !"

Le rayon frappa le Mage Noir avec force. A genoux, il criait et se tordait de douleur, mais il parvint finalement à repousser le sort. Le regard plein de rancune, il s'adressa de nouveau à Harry.

"Ainsi tu utilises la magie sans baguette. C'est une technique que je n'ai jamais pu maîtriser moi-même."

"Tu me tiens à ta merci Harry," reprit-il en écartant les bras, sa baguette toujours dans sa main droite, "mais auras-tu le courage de me tuer ? Vas-tu devenir un meurtrier comme moi, ici, sur la terre de tes parents ?"

Harry se tenait immobile le bras toujours tendu vers son adversaire. Il semblait hésiter.

"Es-tu prêt à tuer et ainsi devenir ce que tu as toujours détesté et combattu ?"

Harry pensa alors à voix haute, comme pour essayer de se convaincre : "je n'ai pas le choix, c'est mon--"

Mais il n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Profitant de l'instant, Voldemort leva sa baguette en un éclair et récita presque machinalement : "Avada Kedavra".

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors que le jet vert semblait se former au ralenti à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

Dumbledore quant à lui n'avait pas relâché son attention. Il avait observé consciemment la tentative de Voldemort pour déstabiliser Harry, et aussitôt qu'il leva sa baguette, le directeur lâcha sa cape d'invisibilité et transplana. Il apparût exactement à mi-chemin entre les deux adversaires, face au mage noir, dos à Harry. Ses bras écartés laissaient sa robe de sorcier bleu-ciel voler avec le vent.

Dans un flash vert qui illumina la nuit sans étoile, le sort atteint Albus Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci demeura debout un court instant, puis sans un bruit, le vieil homme s'effondra, mort.

"NON !" hurla Harry. "Professeur, non !"

Puis sans un instant de réflexion, il transplana et réapparut devant Voldemort, toujours à genoux. Celui-ci avait laissé paraître sur son visage une immense surprise à l'apparition de Dumbledore. Son expression ne changea en rien quand Harry lui fit face.

Le jeune homme était méconnaissable. Le visage crispé par la douleur et la haine, il saisit Voldemort au cou d'une main, et appliqua l'autre sur son visage.

Le mage noir hurla de douleur au contact de cette chair qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Se débattant furieusement, il tenta d'arracher les mains de Harry de son visage.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, celui-ci tenait bon. Au fur et à mesure du contact, il sentait la peau de Voldemort devenir sèche, poussiéreuse ; elle s'effritait. Le mage noir faiblit, puis dans un dernier hurlement, son corps entier devint un amas de terre séchée qui se désintégra sous la pression de Harry, et s'amassa sur le sol.

Harry regarda le tas de poussière se disperser avec le vent violent qui s'était levé. Puis il se retourna et courut s'agenouiller auprès de Dumbledore.

"Professeur," dit-il en sanglotant, "pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Vous étiez comme un père pour moi. C'est ma faute si vous êtes mort, j'ai été faible !"

Puis se relevant, il continua : "Maintenant je suis un meurtrier, j'ai tué deux personnes cette nuit. Deux morts que j'ai sur la conscience. Je refuse de continuer dans ce monde. Je ne veux plus être un sorcier !"

Et sans même ramasser sa baguette, Harry Potter quitta les ruines du cottage de Godric's Hollow à pied, sous les lueurs de l'aube qui commençaient à se dessiner à l'horizon.

---

"Je suis responsable de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore," ajouta Harry pour conclure son récit, son émotion laissant paraître dans sa voix. "C'est à cause de ma faiblesse qu'il est mort."

"C'est pourquoi vous avez fui cette nuit-là ?" demanda Kingsley.

"Oui, c'est pour cette raison et pour la culpabilité que je ressentais à avoir tué, même un être aussi inhumain que Voldemort, qui plus est sur la terre de la maison de mes parents. Comment aurais-je pu supporter le regard des sorciers et sorcières quand je ne pouvais plus supporter le mien ?"

Harry observait les membres de la cour. Beaucoup avaient été visiblement émus par son récit. Après un long silence, Amelia Bones prit la parole.

"La cour aimerait à présent entendre le témoignage de Minerva McGonagall. Minerva, si vous voulez bien descendre pour nous apporter vos lumières."

McGonagall descendit les marches aidée d'une canne et s'assis sur un nouveau fauteuil que Percy avait fait apparaître.

"Bien, Minerva, pourriez vous nous expliquer, s'il vous plaît, les circonstances de la découverte du corps d'Albus Dumbledore ?" demanda la femme.

"A la fin de la bataille, à l'aube," commença la sorcière, "personne n'avait revu Albus ni Harry depuis plusieurs heures. Certaines personnes ont donc fouillé le parc à leur recherche, pendant que je suis allé à tous hasard dans le bureau du directeur. J'y ai trouvé sur le bureau deux lettres. Une enveloppe dorée ne pouvait être ouverte que par le jeune Potter lui-même. L'autre m'était adressée. Elle disait que son aide allait être requise auprès de Harry à Godric's Hollow, et que l'on pourrait les y trouver tous les deux à l'aube."

"Nous avons rassemblé au plus vite les Aurors et... autres sorciers expérimentés et valides, et nous avons transplané à Godric's Hollow. Sur les ruines de l'ancienne maison de James et Lily Potter, nous avons trouvé le corps sans vie d'Albus Dumbledore." McGonagall s'interrompit et déglutit difficilement. "Aucune autre personne n'était présente sur les lieux. Nous avons également trouvé deux baguettes magiques identiques correspondant au signalement de celle de Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Cette information a été certifiée par M. Ollivander."

"Merci Minerva," dit Amelia Bones. "J'ajouterai que l'examen des baguettes n'a pas permis de les différencier, mais il a été formellement démontré par les mages légistes qu'une des deux avait causé la mort d'Albus Dumbledore par l'Avada Kedavra."

McGonagall repris sa place sur l'un des bancs.

"M. Potter," commença Kingsley, "vous avez été identifié hier soir en ouvrant l'enveloppe dorée qu'Albus vous avait laissée, et dont Minerva nous a parlé il y a un instant. Celle-ci contenait une lettre à lire devant la présente cour. Voulez-vous nous la lire, s'il vous plait ?"

Harry ouvrit la lettre que Percy lui avait tendue et commença la lecture.

---

_Messieurs les membres du Magenmagot, Harry,_

_Cette lettre intervient après des événements tristes mais nécessaires pour sauver le monde sorcier, mais également le monde moldu._

_Une prophétie m'avait annoncé peu avant la naissance de Harry son destin. Celui d'être le seul à pouvoir vaincre Lord Voldemort, ou être vaincu par lui. Peu de gens connaissaient cette prophétie. Une autre prophétie m'a été faite, celle-ci connue de moi seul. Elle m'annonçait que je devrais payer de ma vie la victoire du jeune Harry sur le seigneur des ténèbres._

_C'est donc en pleine conscience de mes actes que j'ai assisté au combat entre ces deux sorciers, et que j'ai donné ma vie pour permettre notre victoire sur les ténèbres._

_Ma dernière volonté serait qu'Harry Potter ne soit en rien inquiété de ma mort, puisqu'il n'en est aucunement responsable._

_En espérant que cette lettre aura permis d'éclaircir l'audience, je vous adresse mes meilleurs souvenirs._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

---

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux en terminant la lettre. Alors qu'il s'essuyait le visage du revers de sa manche, le ministre se leva pour s'adresser à la cour.

"Bien, à la lumière des information recueillies pendant cette audience, je propose l'acquittement de Harry James Potter sans autre poursuites. Que ceux qui sont en faveur lèvent la main."

Harry leva les yeux avec anxiété et constata avec soulagement qu'une large majorité de membres de la cour avaient levé la main.

"Très bien Harry, vous êtes libre," annonça Kingsley lui adressant un large sourire. Et s'adressant à Percy qui prenait note : "Je déclare également officiellement Lord Voldemort vaincu et Harry Potter vivant."

La salle éclata alors dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'exclamations de joie.

* * *

Fin du troisième chapitre, le contexte de l'histoire commence à être posé et on continuera dans le prochain chapitre, avec tout plein de Weasleys.  
  
Vos commentaires sont naturellement les bienvenus !  
  
**Réponses aux reviews** précédentes (sur FFdotNet et TWWO) :  
  
Merci à Tete de Nœud, Nee Chan et Chana, Blue Helios, Angharrad, Lulu la Fantasque, Divergood, Aste, Céline402 et Bibize !  
  
Nee Chan et Chana : pas de slash prévu dans cette fiction, désolé. Quant à savoir pourquoi Harry se cachait, j'espère que ce chapitre y a répondu.  
  
Blue Helios : les explications sur Draco attendront encore quelques chapitres, mais ça sera dit.  
  
Divergood : ravi de t'avoir étonné ; tu n'attendais sans doute pas une fiction sérieuse d'un clown comme moi ? ;o) 


	4. Enfants de la Guerre

**Titre** : Enfants de la Guerre  
**Auteur** : Calingus  
**Beta-reader** : Angharrad  
**Genre** : aventure/drame/action  
**Personnages** : Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, et plein de petits nouveaux (fiction muti-points-de-vue)  
**Spoilers** : tomes 1 à 5  
**Résum** : où en sommes-nous quatre ans après la fin de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort ? Sommes-nous réellement en paix ? Bon retour dans le monde de la magie.  
**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et ses éditeurs. Seules les nouveautés m'appartiennent.

**Chapitre 4** : Enfants de la Guerre  
**Publié le** : 29/07/2004  
**Rating** : PG  
**Résum** : les émotions, ça donne faim ; pause déjeuner chez les Weasley.  
  
Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma petite Angharrad pour son anniversaire, même si c'était il y a deux jours, et même si elle l'avait déjà lu il y a quelques temps.

* * *

Chapitre 4  
**Enfants de la Guerre**

Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait alors quitter la salle. Cette question resta en suspens, car pendant que les membres du conseil commençaient à quitter la salle, McGonagall s'approcha pour lui parler.  
  
"J'ai toujours su qu'Albus ne se serait pas sacrifié inutilement," dit-elle tristement. "J'aurais seulement aimé connaître plus tôt les circonstances de sa mort."  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. "J'ai du mal à comprendre que l'on accorde autant d'importance à cette audience quatre ans après," dit-il simplement.  
  
"Tu n'as eu aucun contact avec le monde de la magie pendant quatre ans ?" demanda McGonagall.  
  
"Aucun," répéta Harry.  
  
"Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre le climat politique depuis cette nuit là. Après la bataille, l'issue n'en était pas très claire. Poudlard à résisté aux Mangemorts, mais personne n'était là pour témoigner des événements de Godric's Hollow. Ainsi personne ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude que Voldemort ne reviendrait pas ; et personne ne savait si tu étais encore en vie. Quand tu avais un an, tout le monde croyait Voldemort vaincu. La suite a prouvé le contraire, les gens n'ont donc pas voulu y croire une deuxième fois sans preuve, et ils ont perdu espoir. Les Mangemorts ont été furieux de ne pas voir revenir leur maître. Certains, Bellatrix Lestrange en tête, s'attendent à le voir revenir. Ils ont donc entamé une guerre de représailles qui dure depuis."  
  
"Des représailles ?"  
  
"Ils ont continué à s'attaquer aux sorciers d'origine moldue et à ceux qui avaient participé à la grande bataille, comme on l'appelle aujourd'hui. Mais l'événement le plus grave, c'est le vol il y a trois ans, à Poudlard, de la liste des futurs inscrits. Comme tu le sais peut-être, le nom de tous les enfants du Royaume-Uni dotés de pouvoirs magiques apparaît dessus à leur naissance. Grâce à cette liste, les Mangemorts ont pu trouver les enfants nés de parents moldus. Ils ont entrepris de tuer leurs parents et de les laisser orphelins. On compte à ce jour vingt-neuf orphelins. On les appelle les 'enfants de la guerre'. Ils seront placés dans un orphelinat qui doit ouvrir cet été. Le premier orphelinat sorcier."  
  
"Tout ça parce que je ne suis pas resté--"  
  
"Ne te méprends pas Harry," coupa McGonagall. "Si tu avais été là, les représailles auraient quand même eu lieu. Les choses auraient juste été plus simples pour le ministère et l'opinion publique. Nous avons tous commis une erreur à un moment donné. Le vol de la liste des élèves s'est fait alors que Poudlard était sous ma direction. Argus Rusard y a trouvé la mort. Pourtant j'assume mes erreurs et je continue à lutter."  
  
"Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?" demanda le jeune homme.  
  
"C'est à toi d'en juger, Harry. Personne ne peut plus décider à ta place. Tu as fait ta part du travail dans cette guerre, et ce sans que l'on t'offre un choix. Maintenant tes choix t'appartiennent. Que penses-tu faire pour le moment ?"  
  
"Je ne suis pas sûr," répondit Harry. "J'ai un travail. Je dois rentrer chez moi, du moins pour l'instant."  
  
"Fais-moi plaisir," dit McGonagall avec un sourire, "ne te coupe plus complètement de nous. Garde un moyen de communication."  
  
"Je le ferais," assura Harry. "Au revoir, professeur."  
  
"Minerva," répondit-elle en souriant. "Je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis longtemps. Au revoir, Harry."  
  
Il quitta alors la salle d'audience qui s'était déjà presque vidée.  
  
---  
  
A l'extérieur de la salle, Harry était attendu par Ron, Arthur, Fred et George Weasley, ainsi que Hermione Granger. Tous semblaient écouter Kingsley qui devait leur relater l'audience. Lorsque Harry s'approcha, ils se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme.  
  
Hermione poussa un cri et porta sa main à la bouche, les larmes brillant dans ses yeux. Puis elle se retourna et s'enfuit en courant. Ron parût hésiter en regardant Harry. Puis il se retourna et appela "Hermione !" en partant pour la rattraper.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?" demanda Harry interloqué.  
  
"Ca doit sûrement être ta coiffure," dit George.  
  
"Et quelle coiffure !" ajouta Fred en ricanant.  
  
"Content de te revoir, Harry," ajoutèrent-ils en chœur, serrant sa main chacun leur tour.  
  
"Harry," dit Arthur, "tu viendras bien déjeuner à la maison ? Ca nous ferait tellement plaisir ! Kingsley nous a raconté ce qui s'est dit ce matin. Tu n'auras donc pas besoin de reprendre ton récit."  
  
"C'est que, je dois rentrer chez moi," répondit Harry. "Je travaille à six heures."  
  
"Aucun problème, nous ferons en sorte que tu sois rentré à l'heure. Qu'en dis-tu ?"  
  
"Et bien, dans ce cas... C'est d'accord" annonça Harry.  
  
"Bien, je vais rentrer prévenir Molly. Les jumeaux vont t'attendre le temps de régler un ou deux détails," conclut Arthur en se tournant vers Kingsley.  
  
"Suivez-moi un instant s'il vous plait, Harry," dit le ministre en le guidant vers une salle annexe à côté de la salle d'audience.  
  
A l'intérieur, se trouvait déjà Percy qui referma la porte derrière les deux nouveaux arrivants.  
  
"M. Potter, comme vous le savez, ces deux baguettes ont été retrouvées à Godric's Hollow," commença Kingsley en désignant les objets magiques que présentait Percy sur un tissu de soie rouge. "Seriez-vous capable de reconnaître la votre ?"  
  
"La mienne avait des traces de morsure sur le manche... Le chat d'Hermione," ajouta Harry voyant Kingsley perplexe.  
  
"Dans ce cas, ce doit être celle de gauche" dit Percy en la désignant du regard.  
  
Harry s'approcha et prit sa baguette. A son contact, il fut parcouru par un frisson. Il sentait la magie parcourir ses veines comme la première fois qu'il l'avait tenu, lorsqu'il avait onze ans.  
  
"Souhaitez-vous conserver également celle de votre adversaire ?" demanda le ministre.  
  
Harry réfléchit un instant.  
  
"Oui, après tout, pourquoi pas."  
  
"Bien dans ce cas elle est à vous," reprit Kingsley alors que Harry empochait les deux baguettes, la sienne à droite comme à son habitude. "Ainsi que cette lettre," ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la lettre de Dumbledore. "Je dois également vous informer que votre réapparition ne plaira guère aux mangemorts, vous vous en doutez. Je vous conseille vivement d'accepter la surveillance discrète de votre lieu de résidence et de travail par un envoyé du ministère digne de confiance."  
  
"Très bien. J'accepte si vous pouvez m'assurer que ni moi, ni mon entourage ne remarqueront sa présence."  
  
"Vous avez ma parole", assura le ministre. "Vous êtes libre de partir. J'espère de tout cœur vous revoir bientôt parmi nous."  
  
"Peut-être... Au revoir Kingsley, Percy" dit Harry en adressant un signe de tête à chacun.  
  
Il quitta la salle et retrouva les jumeaux dehors.  
  
"Prêt Harry ?" demanda Fred.  
  
"Oui, allons-y."  
  
Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction des ascenseurs et des cheminées de transport, Harry se détendit enfin.  
  
"Comment vont les affaires ?" demanda-t-il.  
  
"Mieux que jamais !" répondit George joyeusement.  
  
"Nous sommes en constante progression," ajouta Fred. "Le magasin ne désemplit pas."  
  
"Les gens auront toujours besoin de rire." dit George. "Nos affaires sont assurées pour la vie !"  
  
"Et toi, que fais-tu depuis quatre ans ?" demanda Fred.  
  
"Je suis serveur dans un bar moldu," répondit Harry.  
  
"C'est vrai ? Tu nous y inviteras ?" s'excita George.  
  
"Avec plaisir, si vous êtes capables de vous tenir tranquilles," plaisanta Harry.  
  
"Sans problème !" répondirent les jumeaux en chœur.  
  
"Nous y sommes," commenta George arrivé devant une cheminée. "A toi l'honneur, cher invité !"  
  
Harry prit une poignée de poudre qu'il lança dans les flammes. Il fit un pas en avant et annonça "le Terrier !"  
  
---  
  
La maison de la famille Weasley n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vue. A son arrivée dans la cheminée il fut accueilli par Mrs Weasley et Ginny qui lui sautèrent au coup à tour de rôle.  
  
"Harry je suis si contente de te revoir en vie !" s'exclama Molly.  
  
"Bonjour Molly. Content de vous revoir aussi," répondit Harry à la limite de l'étouffement.  
  
"Je savais que c'était toi à la Coupe du Monde !" déclara Ginny. "Personne n'a voulu me croire. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue Harry !"  
  
"Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur," s'excusa Harry. "J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque moi-même, si ça peut te consoler."  
  
Ron transplana dans la maison à ce moment-là. "Salut Harry," lui dit-il l'air un peu gêné. "Désolé d'être parti si vite tout à l'heure."  
  
"Qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione ?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Elle a eu un choc en te revoyant. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à accepter ta 'mort', et te voir vivant devant elle est encore un nouveau choc maintenant qu'elle a fait son deuil."  
  
Harry se sentait embarrassé. Il n'avait jamais pensé faire autant de dégâts par son départ. Molly lui évita de répondre : "Je suppose que Hermione ne mange pas avec nous, donc. Passons à table !"  
  
"J'ai cru que ces mots ne viendraient jamais," déclara George.  
  
"On meurt de faim !" ajouta Fred.  
  
---  
  
A table étaient réunis Athur, Molly, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny Weasley, ainsi que Harry. Ce dernier était assis entre Ron et Arthur. Ron avait changé en quatre ans. Il avait la même taille, la même carrure, mais c'est l'expression de son visage qui s'était modifiée. Il avait l'air plus sérieux, plus mature. Harry était mal à l'aise à côté de celui qui était son meilleur ami, et visiblement, ce dernier ressentait la même chose. Le temps les avait séparé. Et Harry savait que c'était de sa faute. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas. Alors que les autres membres de la famille Weasley étaient plongés dans différentes conversations, il tenta sa chance.  
  
"Alors comme ça tu es Auror ? Je savais que tu serais fait pour ça."  
  
"Plutôt mauvais à vrai dire," répondit Ron. "Je suis rentré dernier au concours, et j'ai eu mon examen de fin d'études de justesse. Mais c'est un métier qui me plait."  
  
"Et tu fais équipe avec Malfoy ?"  
  
"Nous avons été mis ensemble car nous sommes les plus jeunes Aurors et le ministère a besoin d'Aurors peu expérimentés pour les 'petites affaires', alors que les autres se concentrent sur la recherche des mangemorts. Tu imagines bien que je n'étais pas très enthousiaste au début. Mais Draco a vraiment changé. Il peut être un vrai emmerdeur, mais c'est un type bien au fond. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais depuis ?"  
  
"Je suis barman... dans un bar moldu," répondit Harry gêné.  
  
Ron écarquilla les yeux. "C'est vraiment le dernier métier que j'aurais imaginé pour toi." Puis après un silence il reprit plus enthousiaste : "alors, qu'as-tu pensé de la demi-finale de la Coupe du Monde ?"  
  
"A vrai dire... je n'ai rien suivi du match. J'étais trop préoccupé par le fait d'être reconnu par quelqu'un."  
  
Ron l'observa un instant, et éclata de rire. "Tu as vraiment toujours été un cas, Harry ! La plus grande demi finale du siècle, et tu ne regardes même pas !"  
  
Harry éclata de rire également. Et c'est ainsi que quatre ans de séparations s'effacèrent en une question.  
  
---  
  
Les conversations allaient bon train à table puis dans le salon. On parlait de tout sauf de l'audience, et Harry savait que les Weasley avaient dû se mettre d'accord sur ce point. Arthur était fasciné par la coiffure du jeune homme. Harry était surtout intéressé de savoir ce qu'étaient devenus tout ceux qu'il avait connu. Arthur avait de nouvelles responsabilités au ministère, et une plus grande équipe ; son département s'appelait maintenant 'Réparation des Dommages dus aux Incidents Moldus-Sorciers'.  
  
Bill quant à lui était chef de la sécurité de Gringotts à Londres. Il était marié à Fleur Delacour, et ils avaient une fille de trois ans, Gwendolyn, et un fils de un an, Michael.  
  
Charly remplaçait Hagrid comme garde-chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques à Poudlard. Le demi-géant ne supportait plus sa vie dans l'école depuis la mort de Dumbledore et la disparition de Harry. Il était parti vivre comme garde-chasse à Beauxbâtons. Il s'était marié avec Madame Maxime et ils avaient un fils, Eddie, de deux ans. Un demi-géant et une vraie terreur selon Ron.  
  
Percy n'avait pas changé de situation avec les années. Il était réconcilié avec sa famille depuis la mort de Fudge qui lui avait fait comprendre ses erreurs, mais il ne les voyait pas souvent, préférant se plonger dans son travail. Il était resté premier assistant du ministre.  
  
Ginny avait fait deux ans d'études pour être médicomage, et travaillait depuis un an au service pédiatrique de l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste.  
  
Harry regarda sa montre et constata avec surprise qu'il était déjà six heures moins le quart.  
  
"Je dois y aller, je commence mon travail dans un quart d'heure !" s'exclama-t-il.  
  
"Attends Harry, nous avons quelque chose pour toi," dit Ron en se précipitant en haut des escaliers. Il redescendit avec une malle. La malle que Harry avait à Poudlard.  
  
"Nous l'avons gardé," expliqua-t-il, "nous avons toujours espéré que tu reviendrais un jour."  
  
"Merci Ron."  
  
"Harry, nous pourrions faire raccorder ta cheminée au réseau de cheminée. Qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda Arthur.  
  
"C'est que... je n'ai pas de cheminée," répondit Harry.  
  
"Pas de cheminée ? Et comment te chauffe-tu ?" interrogea Arthur perplexe.  
  
"J'ai un chauffage électrique," précisa Harry.  
  
"Electrique ? Fascinant ! Mais alors comment pourrons-nous communiquer avec toi ?"  
  
"Par hibou, je suppose mais je ne pourrai que répondre car je n'ai plus Hedwige. Ron sait où j'habite."  
  
"Qu'est-il arrivé à Hedwige ?" demanda Ron surpris.  
  
"Elle ne m'a pas suivi lorsque je suis parti ; je suppose qu'elle est retourné à l'état sauvage... Sinon vous pouvez passer me voir à mon travail, si vous êtes discrets. Le bar s'appelle 'the Mayhew'."  
  
Harry salua rapidement chaque membre de la famille et transplana avec sa malle à la main.  
  
---  
  
'J'ai décidément perdu l'habitude,' pensa sombrement Harry. Il avait prévu d'arriver debout dans son salon, mais il atterrit à un mètre au dessus de la table de sa cuisine. Il tomba le dos a plat sur la table, et sa malle s'écrasa par-dessus lui. Elle s'ouvrit étalant ses affaires partout sur le sol.  
  
Harry se releva péniblement avec une douleur dans les côtes. Pas le temps de ranger. Il se contenta de sortir la baguette de Voldemort de sa poche gauche, et la jeta dans la pile de ses affaires par terre. Il sortit ensuite sa propre baguette, mais hésita.  
  
'Je n'ai plus de raisons de fuir ce que je suis,' décida-t-il. Il pointa sa baguette et énonça "Reparo". Il sentit presque la magie courir le long de son bras, dans ses doigts pour sortir par sa baguette. La table se répara. C'est à ce moment seulement que Harry se rendit compte qu'il pouvait faire de la magie légalement en dehors de Poudlard. Satisfait, il rempocha sa baguette et sortit en courant de son appartement pour aller travailler.  
  
---  
  
Greg venait d'ouvrir le bar et passait machinalement un coup de chiffon sur le comptoir. Tom était en congé ce soir. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Harry se sentirait mieux et viendrait travailler. Sur cette pensée, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et le jeune barman entra en trombe.  
  
"Salut Greg !" dit-il à bout de souffle.  
  
"Salut Harry, tu es venu ici en courant ?" demanda le patron surpris.  
  
"J'avais peur d'arriver en retard," répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.  
  
"Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Tu as eu le temps de réfléchir je vois."  
  
"Et bien, en fait, pas du tout mais j'ai retrouvé beaucoup de gens que j'avais connu. Je crois que ça m'a fait du bien."  
  
"Et ils t'ont offert un bout de bois ?" demanda Greg curieusement en désignant la poche de Harry.  
  
"Heu, oui c'est à peu près ça," hésita Harry. Il rabattit son polo par- dessus sa baguette qui dépassait de sa poche. Puis comme si de rien n'était il s'installa derrière le bar pour commencer son travail.

* * *

Fin du quatrième chapitre, qui porte le titre de l'histoire. Maintenant nous savons qui sont les enfants de la guerre. Dans le prochain, on sort Mumus du placard et on va revoir le petit Josh.  
  
**Références :**  
- J'ai emprunté l'idée d'un orphelinat pour enfants sorciers à Umbre77 qui l'a évoqué dans sa fiction "Futur et Mésaventure" (storyID : 1314627 sur ) que j'aime beaucoup.  
- Le nom d'Eddie (fils d'Hagrid) est un clin d'œil à mon pote Boulou qui est un vrai demi-géant/demi-troll (si si !)  
  
Vos commentaires sont naturellement les bienvenus !  
  
**Réponses aux reviews précédentes** (sur FFdotNET et TWWO) :  
  
Merci à Abel, Nee Chan et Chana, Bibize, Princesse Magique, Chibee, Salazar66 et Divergood !  
  
Nee Chan et Chana : pour les couples, je vous laisse découvrir seules, mais en tout cas Cho n'est pas prévue comme personnage dans la fiction. On devrait revoir Draco à la fin du chapitre 5, voire 6 si le 5 est déjà long.  
  
Bibize : tu as pu voir dans ce chapitre que Harry a retrouvé certains de ces amis, mais il reste du chemin à parcourir. Quant à l'autre enveloppe, il ne faut effectivement pas l'oublier, d'autant plus qu'elle contient des informations intéressantes !  
  
Salazar66 : comme j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de te le dire, j'ai retravaillé certains points ; j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Divergood : je pense que tu as pu mieux voir la trame de l'histoire avec le discours de McGonagall au début du chapitre. J'ai un peu tardé à rentrer dans le vif du sujet car j'aime bien y aller doucement. 


	5. Les dernières Branches de l'Arbre

**Titre** : Enfants de la Guerre  
**Auteur** : Calingus  
**Beta-reader** : Angharrad  
**Genre** : aventure/drame/action  
**Personnages** : Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, et plein de petits nouveaux  
**Spoilers** : tomes 1 à 5  
**Résum** : où en sommes-nous quatre ans après la fin de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort ? Sommes-nous réellement en paix ? Bon retour dans le monde de la magie.  
**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et ses éditeurs. Seules les nouveautés m'appartiennent.

**Chapitre 5** : les dernières Branches de l'Arbre  
**Publié le** : 13/08/2004  
**Rating** : PG  
**Résum** : on sort Mumus du placard, on retrouve Josh, et on part en ballade pour faire un peu de shopping

Je dédicace ce chapitre à mon pote Bibize, qui verra sans doute pourquoi en le lisant

* * *

Chapitre 5  
**Les dernières Branches de l'Arbre**

"Bonjour, vous êtes le patron du bar ?"

"Oui, Greg Milano, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?"

"Je suis un ami d'Harry Potter, Remus Lupin. Est-il ici ?"

"Nous n'avons pas de Harry Potter, nous avons un Harry Evans."

"Oh... et bien, oui, suis-je bête... Evans bien sûr. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'appeler par son nom de famille."

"Il ne commence pas le travail avant six heures. Je vous proposerais bien de l'attendre ici, mais quatre heures ça va faire long."

"Oui effectivement. Mais son ami Ron m'a aussi donné l'adresse de son appartement, je vais passer chez lui. Au revoir."

"Attendez, je peux vous poser une question ?"

"Allez-y."

"Comment avez-vous connu Harry ?"

"J'étais un de ses professeurs au collège. Nous avons gardé le contact par la suite. J'ai aussi connu ses parents."

"Ils ne sont plus en vie ?"

"Non, Harry est orphelin depuis l'âge d'un an."

"Oh... Je ne savais pas cela. Harry est plus qu'un employé, c'est un ami. Mais il est très secret sur ses origines et son passé."

"Il doit avoir ses raisons qu'il vous exposera peut-être un jour. Au revoir."

"Au revoir."

---

Rémus Lupin arriva à l'adresse que Ron lui avait indiquée. Il monta au deuxième étage et sonna à la porte.

"Harry ? Mon dieu quel look tu as !"

Un sourire illumina le visage de Harry. "Rémus ! Je suis content de te voir ! Entre."

Remus le suivit dans l'appartement. C'était un deux pièces assez conventionnel : un salon, une petite cuisine, une chambre et une petite salle de bain. Mais on voyait au premier coup d'œil qu'il était habité par un jeune londonien branché. Le mobilier était simple, l'ordre n'y régnait pas particulièrement, et les murs était décorés de posters de 'the Vines', 'Muse', 'Spunge' ou encore 'the Walrus'. Tout le confort moderne qu'un jeune salarié dépensant tout son argent pouvait espérer : télévision, chaîne hi-fi, téléphone, et même une Playstation 2, mais pas de cheminée.

Rémus s'installa sur le canapé du salon. Au moment de s'asseoir un mouvement attira son attention dans la chambre. Il vit un balai à travers l'encadrement de la porte en train de tomber par terre ; l'Eclair de Feu de Harry s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit de bois sec. Il comprit à l'air gêné de celui-ci qu'il devait être en train de s'amuser avec quand il avait sonné à la porte. Harry avait alors posé en vitesse son précieux engin en équilibre contre le mur. Rémus eut un rire amusé.

"Il m'avait drôlement manqué cet éclair de feu," dit simplement Harry. "Autant que vous tous... Alors comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air en pleine forme !"

"Ca va plutôt bien en effet. Les lois pour le contrôle des loups-garous ont été assouplies, et je vais avoir un nouveau travail. Minerva m'a dit qu'elle t'avais parlé de l'orphelinat sorcier qui a été créé ; j'en serai le directeur."

"C'est vrai ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Quand va-t-il ouvrir ?"

"Dans une semaine. J'ai beaucoup de travail avec les derniers préparatifs et les missions pour l'Ordre en plus."

Harry parut surpris. "L'Ordre du Phénix existe toujours ?"

"Bien sûr, nous avons décidé de continuer, au début pour s'assurer que Voldemort était bien définitivement parti, et maintenant nous cherchons principalement à capturer les derniers mangemorts ; nous aidons les aurors. Minerva en a pris la tête."

"Je pensais à quelque chose. Le garçon que j'ai sauvé, Josh Evans, est un sorcier orphelin d'origine moldue. Est-ce qu'il pourrait être placé dans cet orphelinat ? Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement heureux là où il est."

"Je connais le dossier de Josh Evans. Il est déjà inscrit chez nous, il ne reste plus qu'à lui demander son avis, bien entendu. Je pensais que nous pourrions y aller ensemble aujourd'hui. Ca serait plus rassurant pour lui de voir une tête connue en même temps que moi."

"Bien sûr ! Je lui avais justement promis de l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'est l'occasion. Mais dis-moi, si tu connais son dossier, peut-être que tu sais si il a un lien de parenté avec moi par ma mère. Je sais que Evans est un nom courant..."

Rémus adressa un sourire presque paternel à Harry. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'année où il était professeur et Harry son élève.

"Je me suis aussi posé la question. J'ai fait des recherches. Et j'ai la réponse."

---

Josh lisait sur son lit dans le dortoir. Harry et Remus l'avaient trouvé sans problème avec les indications de la religieuse à l'accueil. Alors que tous les enfants jouaient dans la cour, il avait préféré rester lire à l'intérieur, comme souvent.

Josh était plutôt petit pour son âge. Ses cheveux blonds courts ne faisaient rien pour cacher ses oreilles un peu décollées. C'était ses grands yeux verts qui faisaient oublier ce détail et lui donnait un air joyeux et sympathique.

"Salut Josh !"

"Harry ! Tu es venu pour m'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse ?"

"Exactement ! Je te présente Remus Lupin, c'est un de mes amis..." Harry regarda autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il ne serait pas entendu. "... sorcier."

"Enchanté," dit l'enfant heureux de rencontrer un nouveau sorcier.

"Ravi de te rencontrer, Josh," répondit Remus amicalement en lui serrant la main.

"Je prends ma liste de fournitures, et on y va !" fit Josh en fouillant dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les marches vers la sortie, Josh demanda à Lupin : "Vous aussi vous êtes allé à Poudlard ?"

"Oui, comme élève et même comme professeur pendant une année."

"Et qu'est ce que vous faites comme métier maintenant ?"

"Je suis le directeur d'un orphelinat sorcier qui doit ouvrir la semaine prochaine."

"Un orphelinat sorcier ? Est-ce que je pourrais y habiter ?"

Lupin regarda Harry avec un faux air hésitant, puis il s'adressa à Josh. "Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air bien ici, non ?"

"Ah non ! Avec toute ces vieilles bonnes sœurs, on peut jamais rien faire tranquille !"

Lupin éclata de rire. "Je te faisais marcher Josh. Bien sûr que tu pourras y habiter, c'est d'ailleurs la raison de ma visite aujourd'hui. Je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais. Visiblement tu es d'accord."

"Génial ! Je vais être avec plein d'enfants sorciers !"

"Tu ne seras à l'orphelinat que pour les vacances de Noël et d'été, le reste du temps tu seras à Poudlard, mais là-bas aussi il y a plein de sorciers."

Entre-temps, ils étaient arrivés dans une ruelle déserte sur le côté de l'orphelinat.

"Je pense que nous pouvons transplaner ici," annonça Harry. "Rémus, ça serait mieux que tu prennes Josh avec toi, je n'ai plus trop l'habitude, je manque de stabilité."

"D'accord, on se retrouve devant l'Apothicaire. Josh, donne moi la main et n'ais pas peur. Nous allons disparaître d'ici pour réapparaître sur le Chemin de Traverse."

Josh prit la main de Lupin. Sur son visage on pouvait lire l'appréhension mêlée à l'excitation, comme s'il allait faire un tour sur les montagnes russes pour la première fois. Dans un craquement, ils disparurent, suivis quelques secondes plus tard par Harry.

---

"Wahou ! C'était génial !" s'écria Josh. "Mais où est Harry ?"

Lupin et Josh avaient transplané juste devant l'Apothicaire à l'entrée du chemin de traverse. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre suivi d'un grand bruit de casseroles. Les deux se retournèrent pour voir de l'autre côté de la rue le patron de la boutique de chaudrons sortir de son magasin en furie.

"Vous pouvez pas faire attention non ?" hurlait-il.

Harry se trouvait allongé au milieu de l'étalage des chaudrons à l'extérieur de la petite boutique.

"C'est incroyable tout de même ! Où avez-vous appris à transplaner ?" continua le gros bonhomme furieux.

"Désolé..." marmonna Harry rougissant. Il se releva péniblement et entreprit de remettre un peu d'ordre dans les chaudrons.

"Laissez-moi ça ! Vous en avez assez fait ! Foutez-moi le camp !" s'impatienta le vendeur en agitant un chiffon qui lui servait sans doute à astiquer les ustensiles de cuivre.

Harry rejoignit ses compagnons qui riaient en l'attendant.

"Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les chaudrons ; ça me fait une raison de plus," dit-il en se frottant le dos.

"Heureusement que je ne suis pas venu avec toi !" se moqua Josh.

"Je crois effectivement que tu as besoin d'un peu d'entraînement," fit remarquer Lupin. Tu étais si doué pourtant, en un an à peine tu avais réussi à acquérir la même maîtrise qu'Albus. Ca reviendra vite."

"Bon si on s'y mettait ?" demanda Harry pour changer de sujet. "Josh, bienvenue sur le chemin de traverse !"

Josh regarda alors autour de lui. Ils étaient à l'entrée d'une rue qui serpentait et qui était bordée de chaque côté de magasins tous plus ou moins de travers. Les gens circulaient de l'un à l'autre ou flânaient au milieu de la rue. Josh remarqua plusieurs enfants de son âge ou plus vieux qui portaient des sacs ou des piles de livres. Sans doute venaient-ils aussi chercher leurs fournitures scolaires. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit.

"Mais au fait, je n'ai pas d'argent pour acheter tout ça !"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Josh," commença Lupin avant que Harry ait pu répondre. Il lui aurait volontiers offert ses fournitures, son tas de gallions sorciers dormant paisiblement à la banque. "Une partie de l'argent de tes parents va revenir à ton frère qui est maintenant majeur à 17 ans, et l'autre sera placé sous la responsabilité de l'orphelinat. Mais comme les démarches administratives prennent du temps, je vais t'avancer l'argent qu'il faut en attendant. Ca te convient ?"

"Oui, merci !" répondit Josh.

"Alors allons à la banque," fit Harry. "Moi aussi je dois retirer de l'argent."

---

En chemin vers la banque, personne ne semblait reconnaître Harry, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Quelques personnes adressaient un signe de tête à Lupin, mais ses deux acolytes étaient parfaitement ignorés. En passant devant le magasin de hiboux, un homme tapota sur l'épaule de Lupin.

"Rémus, tu tombes bien, je peux te parler ?"

"Bien sûr Owen," répondit Lupin.

Le dénommé Owen se tourna vers Harry et Josh. "Qui est-ce ?"

"Je te présente Harry Potter et Josh Evans. Harry et Josh, voici Owen Toothill, il est auror."

"Oh Harry, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Bon retour parmi nous," dit Toothill avec un sourire amical en leur serrant la main à tous les deux.

"Qu'avais-tu à me dire Owen ?"

L'auror perdit son sourire. Il prit une profonde inspiration et déclara : "Tu as un nouveau pensionnaire, un enfant de la guerre. Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre cette nuit."

"Mon dieu !... De qui s'agit-il ?" demanda Lupin avec émotion.

"Un couple de danois : Morten et Kirsten Bjørnsen, parents du petit Will, 11 ans. Ils ont été assassinés dans leur chambre d'hôtel à Londres. Will était inscrit à Poudlard et figurait sur la liste volée. Ses parents sont de riches agents immobiliers, ils ont du venir à Londres pour préparer la rentrée de leur fils."

"Des indices ?"

"Aucun comme d'habitude. Mais ça ne correspond pas aux méthodes usuelles des mangemorts. Ils ont été empoisonnés à l'arsenic dans le champagne. Pourquoi changer leurs habitudes ? Et puis comment ont-il su que les Bjørnsen serait à Londres en ce moment ? Cette affaire est bizarre..." Toothill se grattait le menton avec un air songeur.

"Oui, en effet. Will n'a pas d'autre famille au Danemark ?"

"Aucune visiblement, le ministère danois se contrefiche de son cas, ils ont dit que c'était notre problème vu qu'il n'a plus de famille dans son pays et qu'il est scolarisé chez nous. Une belle bande de lâches..."

"Où est-il actuellement ?" questionna Lupin.

"Il est chez les Meyer en attendant de le transférer à l'Orphelinat."

"Bien. Merci de m'avoir prévenu."

"Je dois filer. A bientôt Rémus. Salut Harry et Josh." L'homme partit alors que les deux jeunes lui adressaient un signe de la main.

---

Arrivés à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, ils se dirigèrent vers un comptoir. Harry reconnu Griphook, le gobelin qui l'avait conduit à son caveau avant sa première année.

"Bonjour, Harry Potter, je voudrais effectuer un retrait. Caveau 687."

"Et est-ce que monsieur Potter a sa clé ?" demanda le gobelin.

"Bien sûr", fit Harry avec un sourire en sortant sa clé. Les gobelins ne changeaient jamais, toujours la même question. Ca aurait presque été fatigant si il les voyait plus d'une fois par an.

"Je souhaite aussi effectuer un retrait," ajouta Lupin. "Rémus Lupin, caveau 712."

"Suivez-moi messieurs," annonça Griphook sur un ton monocorde, et sous le regard impressionné de Josh.

Ils empruntèrent un des chariots et passèrent d'abord par le caveau des Potter d'où Harry sortit un petit sac de pièces. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers celui de Rémus qui tendit une bourse en cuir à Josh.

"100 Gallions devraient te suffire pour tes fournitures et pour toute l'année," lui dit-il.

Ils décidèrent de commencer par le fond de l'allée pour revenir vers le début. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la boutique d'Ollivander. C'était une étape que les apprentis sorciers franchissaient seul en général. Josh entra donc seul dans la boutique. Il en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard avec une baguette de trente centimètres et demi, en saule avec un nerf de dragon, et une expression d'immense fierté sur son visage.

"J'ai réussi à faire des étincelles avec !" Annonça-t-il.

"Ne me dis pas de quelle couleur," dit Harry en lui adressant une petite tape dans le dos.

Ils passèrent ensuite devant la boutique de Fred et George : "Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux". Harry décida de s'y arrêter pour dire bonjour. Malheureusement le magasin était rempli d'enfants qui étaient venu faire leurs provisions avant la rentrée.

"Oh salut Harry ! Tu est venu nous rendre une petite visite ?" lanca Fred alors qu'il emballait une 'Boîte à Paresse' pour un cinquième année de Poudlard.

"Oui je suis venu avec Josh pour acheter ses fournitures", répondit Harry. "Je passais dire bonjour en même temps, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment avec tout ce monde."

"T'en fais pas pour ça !" Rassura George. "C'est comme ça depuis le début du mois d'août. Au moins les affaires vont bien !"

"Josh, nous faisons une réduction exceptionnelle de 10% sur tout le magasin pour les futurs première année de Poudlard," dit Fred en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Josh partit alors explorer ce magasin plein de merveilles pendant que Harry discutait un peu et Lupin attendait dehors. Il s'attarda particulièrement sur les 'Oreilles à rallonge'.

"Pratique pour espionner les conversations," dit quelqu'un à côté de lui.

Josh sursauta. Il regarda son interlocuteur. C'était un garçon qui devait avoir son âge, sauf qu'il le dépassait d'au moins une tête et avait une carrure de videur de boîte de nuit. Il avait un visage rond et plutôt amical, les cheveux chatains qui frisaient un peu, et il portait des lunettes ovales.

"Heu, oui..." bredouilla Josh.

"Je pense que je vais prendre une 'Baguette-surprise'. Mon père va adorer. Au fait, je m'appelle Matthew Hitwind, je rentre en première année, et toi ?"

Visiblement Matthew avait le contact beaucoup plus facile que Josh. Celui-ci était plutôt timide et n'allait pas beaucoup vers les autres.

"Moi aussi. Je suis Josh Evans."

"C'est ton frère le type aux cheveux bizarres ?"

"Non c'est Harry Potter, tu le connais pas ?"

"Il lui ressemble pas, j'ai vu des photos de lui."

"C'est vrai que je ne lui ressemble pas beaucoup," intervint Harry qui s'était joint à eux.

"Oui, et Harry Potter sait transplaner," se moqua George.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "On y va Josh ?"

"Attends je prends ça."

Josh paya pour les 'Oreilles à rallonge' et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

"Salut Harry !" firent Fred et George en chœur.

Josh adressa un signe de la main à Matthew. "On se verra à la rentrée."

"A bientôt" fit Matthew avec un air un peu déconcerté.

L'étape suivante fut Flourish & Blotts le libraire. Ils en sortirent les bras chargés de manuels scolaires. Rémus y trouva deux livres sur la psychologie des enfants, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Ils achetèrent aussi l'uniforme d'école chez Madam Malkin's, les plumes et parchemins, les ingrédients de potions... Ils passèrent alors devant la boutique de Quidditch.

"Ah ! Mon magasin préféré !" dit Harry en rêvassant devant la vitrine.

"Quoi ? Tu aimes les balais ? Drôle de passion !" se moqua Josh.

"Réfléchis Josh, dans les histoires pour enfants, que font les sorcières avec des balais ?" demanda Lupin.

"Elles volent... Vous voulez dire qu'on peut voler là-dessus ?"

"Et pas seulement !" intervint Harry. "Avec ça on peut jouer au Quidditch, le sport des sorciers. Allez viens, je vais t'expliquer."

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et en sortirent un quart d'heure plus tard, Josh sachant tout des règles du jeu et un paquet sous le bras.

"Avec ce balai, tu vas devenir un vrai petit champion", dit Harry. "J'aurais pu t'offrir un modèle plus récent, mais je ne les connais pas trop. Au moins l'Eclair de Feu c'est une valeur sûre : le même que le mien ! Mais n'essaye pas tout seul, ça pourrait être dangereux."

"Merci Harry ! J'ai hâte de l'essayer !" répondit Josh plein d'enthousiasme.

La dernière étape des achats était la boutique de chaudron. Visiblement, le vendeur ne les avait pas oubliés ; du moins pas Harry.

"Encore vous !" s'écria-t-il en le voyant entrer. "Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire que de venir ici ? Allez jouer ailleurs !"

"C'est que nous voudrions un chaudron pour le jeune homme," dit Lupin en désignant Josh. "Première année à Poudlard."

"Celui-ci fera l'affaire," repondit-il en désignant un petit chaudron standard. "Quatre Gallions."

"Au moins ça ne nous a pas pris trois heures," commenta Harry en sortant avec le chaudron.

Ils entassèrent toutes les affaires dans une malle qu'ils avaient achetée un peu plus tôt. Harry sortit sa baguette et murmura _reducto_. La valise rétrécit alors jusqu'à pouvoir tenir dans la poche de Josh qui affichait un regard émerveillé.

"Je ne suis pas si nul en magie finalement..." dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil au garçon.

"Bien Harry," commença Lupin. "Je peux te demander de raccompagner Josh chez lui ? Je vais passer au ministère récupérer les papiers concernant le petit Will. Et puis vous avez des choses à vous dire tous les deux n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui bien sûr," répondit Harry. "Au revoir Rémus."

"Au revoir monsieur Lupin," dit Josh en lui serrant la main.

"A bientôt Josh." Et Lupin transplana.

---

"Josh, j'ai un certains nombre de choses à te dire. Deux principalement, une bonne nouvelle, et l'autre pas du tout amusante. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?"

Assis dans le Chaudron Baveur devant une bierreaubeurre, Harry Potter et Josh Evans s'apprêtaient à avoir une discussion sérieuse.

"La mauvaise je pense..."

"Que sais-tu sur la mort de tes parents ?"

"Ils ont été tués par des voleurs qui étaient entrés dans la maison quand j'avais huit ans. Je dormais à côté, je n'ai rien entendu, et mon frère Mark était à Poudlard. C'est moi qui les ai trouvés le lendemain..."

"Josh, tu dois savoir que tous les sorciers ne sont pas bons. Certains sont très mauvais. Tes parents n'ont pas été tués par des voleurs mais par des sorciers. Ils appartiennent à un groupe qu'on appelle les mangemorts. Ils croient que seuls ceux qui viennent d'une famille de sorciers ont le droit à la magie. Depuis plusieurs années ils tuent les parents moldus d'enfants sorciers. Bien entendus ils sont activement recherchés, mais ils ont appris à bien se cacher. Le ministère de la magie a menti pour que les moldus ne se rendent pas compte de notre existence, et ils t'ont placé dans un orphelinat moldu pour te protéger."

"Mark est au courant ? On lui a dit ?"

"La vérité lui a été cachée aussi."

"Alors ils savaient que Mark était sorcier d'une famille moldue et ils ont retrouvé nos parents ?"

"A vrai dire, ce n'est pas exactement ça." Harry aurait préféré ne pas avoir à parler de cette partie de l'histoire, car il savait comment Josh réagirait, pour avoir eu lui-même à réagir à la même chose à son âge. "Il y a une liste magique à Poudlard. Lorsqu'un enfant sorcier naît, il est inscrit onze ans à l'avance sur cette liste des élèves, avec son adresse et le nom de ses parents. Il y a trois ans, cette liste a été volée à Poudlard par les mangemorts. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont pu connaître tes parents. Ton nom figurait sur la liste."

Harry vit dans le regard de Josh l'émotion à laquelle il s'était attendu. De l'horreur et de la culpabilité. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se sentir responsable de la mort de ses parents. Après quelques instants de silence, il demanda :

"Que sais-tu de moi, Josh ? Tu m'as dit que Mark t'a parlé de moi."

"Il m'a dit que tu étais un sorcier très fort. A un an tu as survécu à un mage puissant que tout le monde craignait, tu lui as échappé plusieurs fois encore après, et ensuite tu as disparu en même temps que lui et personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé."

"C'est exact. Ce mage s'appelait Voldemort ; les mangemorts étaient ses serviteurs. Ce que ton frère ne t'a peut-être pas dit, c'est que Voldemort a tué mes parents quand j'avais un an, alors qu'ils tentaient de me protéger. Je n'ai su la vérité sur leur disparition que dix ans plus tard, tout comme toi. Et je me suis alors senti coupable de leur mort ; je n'ai compris que beaucoup plus tard que je n'en suis pas responsable. Ne commets pas cette erreur s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils auraient voulu."

Josh resta silencieux un moment.

"Ils me manquent tu sais."

"Je sais. Je voudrais pouvoir te dire que ça va passer, mais ça ne passe pas. Mes parents me manquent toujours, même si je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux. Mais c'est mieux ainsi, car c'est à travers la mémoire de ceux qui les aiment, que les morts continuent de vivre." Harry revoyait Dumbledore lui adresser cette dernière phrase.

"Alors je suis un enfant de la guerre, comme Will Bjørnsen ?"

"Oui," répondit simplement Harry.

"Je vengerai mes parents ! Je retrouverai ceux qui ont fait ça et je leur ferai payer !"

"Ecoute-moi Josh : ne te mets pas cette idée en tête. Ces sorciers sont très puissants et tu n'as pas d'expérience en magie. Tu te ferais tuer."

Harry savait que c'était peine perdue. Il avait l'impression de se parler à lui-même onze ans plus tôt. Il savait donc que quoi qu'il dise, Josh était déjà décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait.

"Et la bonne ?"

"Pardon ?"

"La bonne nouvelle ?"

"Oh, oui bien sûr. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penseras. Sachant que ton nom est Evans, j'ai demandé à mon ami Rémus ce qu'il savait de ta famille. Ton père avait deux cousines, Pétunia et Lily Evans. Lily était sorcière. C'était ma mère. C'est sa sœur Pétunia et son mari Vernon Dursley qui m'ont élevé avec leur fils Dudley. Tu as donc de la famille. Nous sommes des cousins issus de germain."

"C'est vrai ? Je croyais que je n'avais plus de famille à part Mark, et voilà que je suis le cousin de Harry Potter ! C'est génial !"

"Je suis content que tu le prennes bien. Je suis heureux d'avoir retrouvé de la famille aussi. Je suis impatient de voir Mark."

"Tu me présenteras Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley aussi ?"

"Heu, je ne crois pas. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis cinq ans, et ils n'en valent pas la peine. Nous devrions partir, je vais te ramener à St John."

---

Devant la porte à l'arrière du Chaudron Baveur, Harry s'apprêtait à transplaner avec Josh. Il espérait que le retour se terminerait mieux que l'aller. Josh lui, ne semblait pas inquiet. Il était ravi de refaire un voyage magique. C'est peut-être cette confiance naturelle de l'enfant qui déteignit sur Harry, car lorsqu'ils transplanèrent, ils atterrirent exactement où Harry avait l'avait prévu : dans la ruelle à côté de St John, debout qui plus est.

Ils se dirent au revoir sur les marches de l'orphelinat. Josh retourna lire son livre, et Harry alla travailler, leur tête pleine de rêves et d'espoir, l'un pour la rentrée scolaire, l'autre ne sachant pas trop pourquoi.

* * *

Fin du cinquième chapitre, qui est un clin d'œil au tome 1 de Rowling, en particulier la discussion entre Harry et Josh qui rappelle celle de Harry et Hagrid. Maintenant on connaît précisément la relation familiale entre Harry et les frères Evans.

Un grand merci au site "The Harry Potter Lexicon" (en anglais) qui est une géniale encyclopédie de l'univers HP. Sans ces précieuses information, ça aurait été un vrai cauchemar de rester fidèle à l'univers original dans ce chapitre. (vous trouverez l'adresse sur Google ou autre...)

Un grand merci également à ma correctrice Angharrad qui est une championne de la rapidité et qui est souvent de bon conseil.

**Crédits graphiques** :

Si vous allez voir la version d'Enfants de la Guerre sur TWWO, vous trouverez en bonus du chapitre 5 l'arbre généalogique des Evans.

L'arbre généalogique est de moi ; le blason de la famille Evans est dérivé du vrai blason des Evans d'Irlande (trois têtes de sanglier sur fond blanc).

**Références** :

- 'The Vines', 'Muse' et 'Spunge' sont des groupes de rock anglophones existants, 'the Walrus' est un groupe de mon invention, bien qu'un groupe portant ce nom existe, mais n'a rien à voir.

- La Playstation 2, c'est copyright Sony, si ça peut leur faire plaisir que je précise.

- Le personnage de Matthew Hitwind est inspiré de mon pote Bibize. Il commence lui aussi une fiction post-poudlard qui s'annonce très sympathique (story ID : 1966148 sur FFdotNET)

**Vos commentaires sont naturellement les bienvenus !**

**Réponses aux reviews précédentes** (sur FFdotNET et TWWO) :

Merci à Yria, Addy, Nee Chan et Chana, Tess Potter, Melo, Alosyius Dumbledore, Salazar66, Charl et Angel of Shadow !

Je suis ravi de voir des têtes connues de TWWO parmi mes reviewers !

Nee Chan et Chana : j**'**avais dit chapitre, 5 ou 6 ; finalement ça sera 6 . J'avais plus de choses à dire sur le Chemin de Traverse que je ne pensais.

Charl : j'ai prévu de mettre en ligne un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, en espérant ne pas prendre trop de retard. D'ailleurs le chapitre 6 en aura sans doute un peu car j'ai des éléments de l'intrigue à revoir.

Angel of Shadow : je suis heureux que ça te touche, non pas que j'aime te rendre triste, mais ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à faire passer des émotions dans mon texte. Il y a, et il y aura quand même des passages heureux, voire amusants j'espère.


End file.
